


1000 and one promises

by MaijaPoppanen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Kakashi gives to Iruka as a birthday present a booklet, which contains 1000 and one promises.Cheap rip- off from the fairy- tales: 1000 and one nights. One shot wonder.A thank you for "Iruka has needs" fics over 1000 hits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My humble thank you for all you guys, who read my fics. I'm grateful. Seriously. Thank you! :)

\- Iruka, I have something for you, since it's your birthday.

\- Really? What?

Kakashi gave Iruka a small booklet. 

\- It contains 1000 and one things I promise to do. 10 to each day in 10 days of time. It makes 1000. Then the one is surprice.

\- Oh my! Thank you so much!

Iruka yelled tears in his eyes and kissed Kakashi gently. Iruka looked inside the booklet and blushed: Kisses, crotch grabbing,butt pinching, nipple sucking, blow-job and everything in between. 

\- I'm a genious, am I?

Iruka looked his loved- one and said: 

\- Indeed. This is the real you, perverted present. Icha- Icha?

\- No, just those moments with you. Icha- Icha is entertainment, this is all my idea.

Kakashi grinned. Iruka gave him another kiss and caressed his cheek: 

\- I love you. You know that and this present means a lot to me.

\- I love you too.

Kakashi said and said: 

\- OK, birthday- boy, pick one.

 

Iruka ripped one page off and gave it to Kakashi. It said: ” butt pinching, 6 kisses, crothc grabbing, hand-job and ass groping”. 

\- Nice one. I'm more than happy to start right now.

Kakashi kissed Iruka deeply six amazing times, grabbed his ass and croch, making Iruka hard and gave him a very nice hand- job at the end. 

The next nine days after that Iruka recived everything Kakashi had promised on paper. But on the tenth day, there was more to come. 

Kakashi was on his way home. Iruka had still one more class and that's why Kakashi knew that he wouln't interupt him. Kakashi whistled some tune and walked towards a store. 

\- 12 of these, please.

Sales- woman's eyes got wide: 

\- You mean these, Hatake- san?

\- Yep, 12 of those and delivery tomorrow morning. Around 10 am.

\- Card?

\- Sure, but I'll write it myself.

Woman, who's name- tag told her name to be ”Hiromi” gave Kakashi a card and a pen. ” I love you. Always” It was perfect. He thanked Hiromi once again and left. It was about the time make Iruka scream in pleasure. 

\- Kakashi... oh God... Kakashi...

Iruka panted. He was getting hard. Kakashi started to kiss him demandingly the minute he walked in, tongue tasting every part of Iruka's mouth. Kakashi broke the kiss only to breath and started again, fingers working all the time, opening buttons and zippers. 

One clothing at the time he undressed Iruka, threw his clothes away,broke the kiss once more, took Iruka's hand and leaded him to the bedroom. Only then he spoke, voice raspy, deep and filled with lust: 

\- Hi sweety. I wrote those promises, so I'll know what you' re beeing saving at. Oh my, you really are kinky one!

\- Kaka-

Iruka's sentence was cut off, when Kakashi turned him around, lifted his waist up and his tongue was on Iruka's hole. Around and around his tongue circled, making Iruka gasp. 

 

Kakashi licked deeper, making sure that his lover's hole was all wet and ready for his cock. He could continue this all night, but the pressure in his loins was getting harder to cope. Oh, how he wanted HIS Ruka, feel this amazing heat against his painfull hardness! Plus he had promises to fill. 

He took his tongue out and made room for fingers. First one, then two, then three. Iruka could hardly breath. This was by far the best present he'd ever recived. 

\- AAAH!

Iruka yelled, when Kakashi's long fingers found his sweet spot. 

\- It's gonna be bigger soon...

Kakashi said huskily. Iruka couldn't wait. Then those torturing fingers pulled out and Kakashi flipped Iruka on the mattress, spreading his legs wide apart. He showed his cock in and began his thrust. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, pushing his ass against that amazing movement. Kakashi could feel that Iruka was close, but he wasn't done yet. He continued even faster, untill he his cum filled Iruka's hole on one violent burst, while Iruka exploded all over himself. 

\- So, there it was, 1000 promises. But there's that one that you don't know...

Kakashi said tenderly as they layed side by side. 

\- I loved it, like I love you. Thank you. But where did you get this idea?

Kakashi blushed and confessed: 

\- The fairy- tales, 1000 and 1 nights.

\- Really?

\- Really.

\- Oh Kakashi!

Iruka hugged Kakashi so tightly that Kakashi had difficult to breath. 

************

The next morning Kakashi got his delivery from the door. He thanked and went to wake Iruka up. 

\- Good morning, Kakashi.

\- Morning, Ruka. Here, these are for you.

 

Iruka got 12 most biggest and reddest roses he'd ever seen. Tied up with a ribbon. 

His eyes got teary. After reading the card, he jumped on Kakashi's arms, crying, kissing and hugging:

\- I love you too! Forever and that's my promise!

Now it was Kakashi's turn to get teary.


End file.
